The Darkness is Alive
by magicaltears
Summary: Sequel to The Light is Gone. This is my take on Buffy's funeral. Most of it is in Angel's P.O.V. but you also see Dawns, Giles, Willows, Xanders and Cordelias. Please read and review! 2nd in The Light Series.


The Darkness is Alive

Second Story in 'The Light' Series

Author: Britt A.k.A. MagicalTears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Summary- This is the sequel to The Light is Gone. Buffy's funeral. This story changes POV a lot.

A/N: PLEASE READ. I changed a little detail of canon for this story. I know that Tara's mind was all messed up because of Glory. Then when Willow restored it she was talking about how she got so lost. I'm going to pretend that she had gotten her memory back before the huge fight at the end. It doesn't really matter either way, but just for something that Tara says in my story I need her to have known all about what Buffy had told the gang before they took on Glory.

* * *

The drive to Sunnydale had never seemed so short. Normally on his way to get there he always hurried, now he never wanted to get there less.

"Angel?"

The ensouled vampire looked to his right and acknowledged the former may queen with a grunt.

"Are we going to go to the mansion first?"

Cordelia stared at her boss intently, knowing that Wesley, Gunn and Fred were all doing the same in the backseat.

"No. We're meeting Willow and Giles at the entrance to Restfield. Then we'll all walk over together."

Cordelia simply nodded.

* * *

Angel's P.O.V.

'Welcome to Sunnydale'

That's all I noticed at first, that stupid sign that I had seen so many times before. Then it hit me. She was really gone. The last time I was here I felt her presence the moment I entered the city line. That special bond that always told me where she was. Now there's nothing except an intense cold that seeped into my skin, through my bones and rested in my heart.

"Angel we're here."

I stopped my car when I saw my lover's best friend and the man she loved like a father. The five of us walked over to the witch and the watcher. I was surprised when Willow hugged me, even more surprised when Giles offered me his hand to shake and a nod. Then the seven of us went towards my beloved's final resting place.

* * *

Willow's P.O.V.

When I hugged him the first thing I noticed was how old he was. Sure he's a vampire and had always been cold, but this was different. The second thing I noticed was that he was shaking. I knew that it was going to hurt to see her face. We all agreed to have an open casket to let him say goodbye. After I released the vampire I finally noticed his eyes. The normal chocolate brown eyes were haunted, hollow, dead.

* * *

Cordelia P.O.V.

Buffy and I had never been close. Numerous reasons for that. None of those mattered at the end though. As we followed Giles and Willow I tried to take Angel's arm to lend him my support but he refused it. A part of me hated Buffy at that moment. She put that look in his eyes, she put that tremble in his body. She gave him the pain he was not experiencing. I shook myself of those thoughts quickly when I remembered that yes she had caused him pain, but he loves her and at this moment that all that matters.

* * *

Angel's P.O.V.

I never realized how much the original group from Sunnydale had changed. In some ways it had broken apart and in some ways it had grown. Willow went and stood next to a blonde woman a little taller than herself. I assumed that was Tara. Behind Willow stood Xander. He nodded at me from where he stood next to that ex-demon whose name I couldn't remember. My eyes then trailed to a small brunette who stood on the other side of Tara. This was who my soul-mate died for. Her younger sister Dawn. I saw Tara nudge her and gesture to me. Her eyes found me and as soon as she did she ran and threw herself into my arms much as her older sister had done on more than one occasion. I felt sobs rack her lithe body and I held her together. I didn't hear much of what she was muttering but one thing did catch my attention.

"I'm sorry Angel."

I pulled away from the young girl to look at her face.

"For what?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked up at me with a completely heartbroken expression.

"It's my fault Buffy's dead. She died to save me."

I pulled the brunette back into my arms and stroked her hair as she broke down again.

"Dawn listen to me. It is not your fault. No-one blames you."

"How could you not blame me? I'm the reason she's not here!"

I started to disagree with her but she interrupted me quickly.

"How would you know! You weren't around!"

A voice spoke up before I could respond. Looking up I saw it was Tara.

"No dawn he wasn't here, but I was and I know that no one blames you. Either way Buffy was going to be lost to us. She told us before we went to find Glory that if anyone came near you, she'd kill them. We all saw it in her eyes, if you would have died, she would have been quick to follow you. She loved you so much Dawnie. You were her world. I don't think there was anyone Buffy loved as much as you."

Dawn moved from my arms into Tara's for a moment before turning back to me.

"Stand by me?"

I nodded and wrapped my arm around the young girl who had been like my younger sister when I still lived in Sunnydale.

* * *

Tara's P.O.V.

I saw how Dawn clung to Angel when the 6 pall-bears brought Buffy's casket next to the grave sight. Willow, Xander and Mr. Giles had taken care of most of the funeral plans, so it was a little unorthodox. Willow didn't want to have a service in a church. She knew Angel and Spike had the right to mourn for the slayer. Xander wanted the service to be at night because Buffy spend most of her time in the darkness. This was where she thrived. Giles wanted 'his daughter' to be buried beneath the weeping willow because the world (or at least all of us) would always grieve for the woman that had always shown us such loyalty and love. The woman who gave her life so we could continue to live ours. I suggested having a small viewing right after sunset so each of us could say goodbye to the blonde slayer. That's what time it was now, So I went up to Dawn and took her hand to lead her up to speak to her sister for the last time.

"What do I say?"

I looked at the brunette and smiled sadly.

"Whatever you want Dawnie. You can say whatever you want."

"Do you think she can hear us?"

"I know she can."

Dawn walked towards the casket and when she saw her sister, she let out a large sob. I wrapped an arm around the only Summers left. Dawn sobbed as she listened to me speak first.

"Buffy, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me. Not only saving the world numerous times, but for giving me what I always wanted, a family."

"Buff, sissy, I miss you already. It's only been a little over a day and I already feel like I wanna die. I wont though. I'll keep my promise. I'll live, for me. I love you."

* * *

Xander's P.O.V.

Dawn broke down in Tara's arms as she was led away from the casket. I felt Anya take my arm as we walked towards where my best friend lay.

"Buffy, I still don't understand this mortal death thing. I do understand that you died to save us though, so thank you. I hope that wherever you are, that your happy and hopefully you're with your mom so she can take care of you like you always took care of everyone else."

I listened to Anya speak and was momentarily shocked at how sincere she was being. She squeezed my hand when she had finished, signaling it was my turn to say goodbye to one of my best friends.

"Buffy, I'm not sure what to say honestly. For maybe the fifth time in my entire life I can't think of a single joke. I have always loved you Buff. Ever since you moved to Sunnydale, you have been one of my best friends. I'm not sure how we'll make it without you but I promise you we will. I promise I'll take care of us. Willow, Giles, Tara, Anya, Angel and Dawn. I promise Buff. I love you."

I finally let the tears fall as Anya led me to where Tara and Dawn already stood. I took Dawn in my arms and the two of us cried together for a woman who for all intents and purposes was both of our sister.

* * *

Giles P.O.V.

After Xander and Anya walked away, I knew it was time for my goodbyes. I took Willow's arm and led her towards the grave. She had already broken down in sobs as soon as the casket had been brought in so I was surprised when she started talking first.

"Buffy, you gave me what I always wanted, a best friend. Before you came to Sunnydale, all I had was Xander. You came into our lives and we became a threesome. The three of us have been as tight as can be since that day and it breaks my heart that it has been broken apart. That you've been taken away from us. I promise that I'm going to make this right. I also promise that I'll protect Dawn. I know that I'd die for her just as you did. I love you Buff, I'll see you again someday."

I thought that Willow's goodbye was a little strange but didn't dwell on it as she finished and it was my turn.

"Buffy, I'm not sure what to say really. I guess everyone has said that in one form or another today. As a watcher we are trained how to deal with our slayer's dead. We are trained how to deal with the death of innocents, the death of evil beings, and the death of good people. They don't teach us however to deal with the death of loved ones. You have been more than a slayer to me for a long time. You've been like my daughter. I wish I could have taken away your destiny to die young. I wish I could have protected you better. I will never forget the wonderful young woman you grew up to be. I love you my darling daughter."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I walked with Willow towards Xander and Dawn. When we reached them I opened my arms and took Xander and Willow into them as Dawn wrapped herself into Tara's embrace. I stood there hugging my other two children as they let out some of their grief. Both of these two had tried to stay strong for Dawn, it was my turn to stay strong for them. I watched quietly as two people I had never met walked towards my slayer and each laid down a single white rose next to the grave. I watched as Cordelia and Wesley both gave brief goodbyes and shed a few tears. Then I watched as the man whose demon killed the love of my life walked towards the grave to say goodbye to his.

* * *

Angel's P.O.V.

I was completely aware of everyone's eyes on me, but I only had eyes for her. I wanted to scream in pain when I saw her lying there. I think a part of me was still waiting to find out that this was all a huge mistake and my beloved was somewhere in this very cemetery slaying one of the evil beings that walked these streets at night. Now looking at my lover's face, I knew my hopes were shattered.

"Buffy, my beloved. Why? Why didn't you call me to come and help? I would have come in a second if you needed me. I could have helped you fight. I would have died in your place! It would have worked too! Your blood runs through my veins. I guess that it doesn't matter now. I need you to know something my love. That day that you came to LA and we argued, you told me that I had it easy. That it was easy for me since I was the one who walked away from you after graduation. That is the furthest thing from the truth. It took everything I had to walk away. And my body may have gone to LA, but my heart and soul stayed in Sunnydale with you. Please my love, be happy. And know that I have always and will always love you. Goodbye my light."

When I leaned down to kiss her lips for the last time, I lost it at the temperature of her skin. Before her kisses had always warmed mine. Now they were colder than mine. I broke down and sobbed. For a moment I even had the childish notion to shake her shoulders and scream at her to wake up. I knew that it wouldn't work however, so I stood over her and cried for my lost love. Finally I felt a hand on my elbow and when I looked to see who it was I was shocked to see Xander.

"It's time man."

I shook my head but didn't fight him as he led me away. I knew she would get mad if Xander and I fought. As ridiculous as it sounds, that's why I didn't fight him. I didn't want to upset her.

As soon as I stood with the rest, Dawn was at my side. My arm cuddled her to me gently. I saw Xander Willow and Giles wrapped in a weird three way hug. Tara and Anya had their arms linked together as they watched their significant others cry. My attention then turned towards the preacher who was slowly closing the lid of the casket, stealing my beloved away from the world forever.

* * *

Dawn's P.O.V.

The actual funeral was basically a blur. I remember bits and pieces here and there. I remember the preacher telling the standard "Buffy was a great person and she shall be missed." I remember Xander standing and talking about how they had first met. I remember Willow telling everyone about their senior prom. I remember Giles saying that he hoped his daughter would finally be able to rest in peace. However what I remember most was after they lowered the casket and threw some dirt on top, I hid my head in angel's shoulder. Then I realized I had done the same thing at mom's funeral, only it was on Buffy's shoulder I cried, now it was on Angel's.

* * *

Angel's P.O.V.

I tried my best to comfort Dawn. I'm not quite sure if I helped at all, but I tried my best. I also tried with all my might to hide my grief but when they threw dirt on top of my lover, I lost it. I held Dawn and Ic ried. The two of us just stood there and sobbed for the girl that we both loved more than life.

* * *

Spike's P.O.V.

I watched as everyone sobbed for the blonde slayer. I had said my goodbyes earlier when I snuck into the morgue. I knew that Peaches and niblette and the rest of them would want to grieve in private, just as I did. So I stood behind a tree, far enough to where no-one could see me, but close enough that I could hear and see everything. Also close enough so if any demons or other nasties tried to cause trouble I could help protect Dawn, till the end of the world, just as I promised the lady who made me want to be a man.

* * *

Angel's P.O.V.

After the funeral, I sat under a tree and stared at a headstone much like I did after Joyce's funeral. Only difference was that night I was holding Buffy in my arms, I was staring at her grave. I couldn't help but snort as I looked at her headstone. I figure Xander was in charge of that.

'She saved the world…A lot."

It's true though. She saved the world from demons on a nightly basis, but she also saved each one of us in her own way. She saved Xander from never growing up. He matured to help her. She saved Willow from getting lost in the crowd. Willow had become this amazing woman with Buffy's help. She saved Giles from losing himself in his books and theory's. She taught him what it was like to be a father, not just a watcher. She saved Dawn by sacrificing her own life for her younger sister's. And she saved me by giving me a purpose. The minute I saw her, I loved her. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to love her. I failed to protect but I succeeded in love. For a moment I thought about greeting the sunrise just to see her again, but even as I thought that I headed back the mansion and as the sun rose over the horizon, I stepped into the safety of the darkness.

As I lay in my bed, I let more tears fall. I could vividly recall our last conversation in this very bed. I couldn't help but think may I made a mistake in not giving her a drawer. I cried myself to sleep, dreaming of holding my lover in my arms and never letting her go.

* * *

TBC! Okay, I'm a friend of Britt's (The Author). She had this written in a notebook and she told me to type it up and post it for her since she was in the hospital. Please leave her reviews! She told me to tell you that she's working on the third installment.


End file.
